Cyberspace
by J'adoreHSM
Summary: They Met In Cyberspace. Who Knew Cyberspace Could Bring People Worlds Away So Close Together? MAJOR TROYELLA.. chaylor, jelsi, zekepay and ryartha
1. Trailer

**Bold- Narrator Speaking**

_Italics- Songs_

Underline – Actions

Normal – Characters Speaking or Typing

_I'll Be Right Here by Miley Cyrus Starts to Play_

**The Rain Poured Down.**

**Silence.**

_I'll be right here when you need me  
anytime just keep believin'  
and I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

**Gabriella Montez, the girl who kept herself to herself. Ms. Mysterious**

Flashes to Gabriella looking out of her window at a couple of kids playing in the rain.

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running_

Flashes to Troy playing basketball. 

**Troy, the basketball boy. Who knew he had an academic side?**

Flashes to Troy reading an encyclopedia

_**She**_** did.**

_And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
all you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes_

Flashes to Troy logging onto a computer

_Look Inside_

Flashes to Gabriella logging onto a computer

_I'm Right Here_

LiVeInLoVe has just logged in

LikeWhoa711 has just logged in

LiVeInLoVe: So ihaveasensitiveside. Did you sort thing out with you dad?

LikeWhoa711: nope not yet.

**On a school website they soon find themselves pouring out their hearts to one another.**

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there  
All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away_

LiVeInLoVe: …he... he...

LikeWhoa711: who did what???!

LiVeInLoVe has just logged out

Flashes to Gabriella getting beaten up by her Dad.

Flashes to Troy looking at his computer worriedly.

Flashes to Gabriella lying on her bed crying

Flashes to Troy typing furiously on his computer

Flashes to Gabriella looking at her computer screen confused at 67 missed messages

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come __runnin'  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

**..but will curiosity get the better of them**

iHAVEaSENSiTiVEside711: I wanna meet you...

iNVENTiVEcREATiVEhighschooler: umm...

**Will she be what he expects**

Flashes to Gabriella covering up her bruises with makeup

**..or even more**

_All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

Flashes to Troy knocking on Gabriella's door.

**Zac Efron**

Flashes to Troy giving Chad a Fake smile

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Flashes to Gabriella sliding down her door sobbing

**And the High School Musical cast**

Flashes to Chad looking at Troy concerned

Flashes to Taylor looking at the Bruises on Gabriella's back

Flashes to Ryan getting in his car

Flashes to Sharpay crying and hugging Gabriella

_Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

**Will they survive...?**

Flashes to Gabriella hugging Troy

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come __runnin'  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_**  
**

**..Or not**

Flashes to Gabriella cutting her wrists and Troy walking in on her

**Cyberspace**

_All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah_

**Coming to a Computer Screen near You...**

_I'm right here_

Fades out

So what do you think? R&R!


	2. Now Young Thespians

Chapter One – A Thousand Miles.

_Making my way downtown,_

_Walking fast, faces pass _

_And I'm homebound._

_Staring blankly ahead, _

_Just making my way, making my way,_

_Through the crowds._

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

Gabriella Mia Montez pushed her way through the crowded corridors of East High. Every corridor and classroom was adorned with red, white and gold. _Be true to your school! _She whispered unconsciously, _I think not…_

She finally managed to reach her locker and when she got there, as per usual, standing impatiently at her locker there was Sharpay Alyssa Evans-Danforth, tapping her pink strappy Jimmy Choo's. Sharpay and Gabriella had been best-friends since the day that they shared crayons that fateful first day at East High Pre-School.

"Gabriella Mia Montez where have you been?!" Sharpay questioned and yelled

"Nowhere" Gabriella said blandly.

Sharpay looked at her curiously and wondered. Gabriella knew that she knew something was up so she changed the tone of her voice.

"Oh I mean, I missed the school bus so I had to walk" Gabriella insisted.

Sharpay was about to say something when the bell rang, so she shook her thoughts off and linked arms with Gabriella and they walked to class. Gabriella winced slightly as Sharpay roughly took her freshly pierced arm with her own. She bit her lip and ignored it and they took their seats in homeroom.

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

_And I need you, _

_And I miss you._

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall, into the skies._

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

Troy Jack Bolton. Superstar, the 'Golden Boy'. He hated it. He hated the slutty cheerleaders. He hated the jealous football team. He hated everything. He especially hated Basketball. Okay so he wasn't your average jock, behind the 'beloved' trophy cabinet in his bedroom was his bookcase. Thinking you misread me? Well you never. That's right, his bookcase. See Troy, he loved academics. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. Why you ask? Well. He was _**afraid.**_Yep, afraid. Afraid of what his dad would think of him. Afraid of what his friends would think of him. Afraid of what the _**school**_would think of him. Imagine it, Troy. The basketball boy. Turned book geek? It wouldn't happen. No, rephrase. It _**couldn't**_happen. That's what he thought. Until he found out that some people had problems worse than his own.

Troy walked casually through the path that had been formed for him through the thread of noisy students bustling in the hallway. _**Why can't they just not notice me… for once?**_ He thought. He looked at the East High colours smothering the walls just as Gabriella had a few moments ago and he smirked. He looked ahead of him and there was his best-friend Chad Riley Danforth-Evans.

"Hey Dude. What's up?" Chad asked eagerly.

"I think the sky?" Troy mumbled in response.

"Whatever. C'mon dude we have homeroom in... Oh shit! 30 seconds! Come on! We're gonna have to run!" Chad exclaimed.

"Well what are we hanging around for then?! Lets go-oooooh!" Troy said as Chad half-dragged, half-sprinted to homeroom.

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

"Now young thespians" **(I Know I stole that line from the start of hsm2. no copyright intended!)** Ms. Darbus spoke sharply.

Troy immediately zoned out. He didn't give a damn about what Ms. Darbus had to say about the theatre or 'the evils of cell phones'. His head started to throb and a searing pain in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. Just as he was about to excuse himself the bell for first period rang and Troy stumbled out of class, clutching his stomach. He felt like he was being watched and he turned round finding his assumption to be right as his ice blue eyes met with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

'_Cause you know, _

_I'd walk a thousand miles._

_If I could just see you,_

_Tonight._


	3. When Who Should Bump Into Me

My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne

My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne

_Let's Talk This Over,_

_It's Not Like We're Dead._

_Was It Something I Did?_

_Was It Something You Said?_

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

(Gabriella)

So there I was minding my own business, when who should bump into me but Troy Bolton! He started looking at me like I was a book he was intrigued by, but couldn't really understand. I tried to push past him but he wasn't budging. _So this is when that taught body comes in handy – ugh Gabriella what are you thinking! _I shook my head trying to shake off my thoughts – it wasn't working. I just got lost in those aquamarine eyes…

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so dead._

_Held up so high,_

_On such a breakable thread._

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

(Troy)

I just kept looking at her; she looked so drained, emotionally & physically. Her face didn't have any colour, she looked so pale. I've only looked at her for around 30 seconds but I know she's not happy person. She tried to push past me but I never moved an inch, she looked up into my eyes and I just wanted to hold her, the eyes told me a lot. They were full of suffering, pain and guilt. I opened my mouth to speak when Chad came up behind me,

"Troy what are you doing with this geek?" Chad asked.

"I-" I started to speak but she'd already gone. I just managed to she one small tear trickle down her cheek.

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

_You've Got Your Dumb Friends_

_I Know What They Say._

_They Tell You I'm Difficult,_

_But So Are They._

_But They Don't Know Me,_

_Do They Even Know You?_

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

(Gabriella) **Sorry I'm fast forwarding to the end of last period **

"Gabriella and Troy please remain seated when the bell goes" Ms. Feltham said sharply. Troy let out an audible sigh and I just groaned inwardly, counting the minutes.

"(Bell Rings) Class Dismissed! Gabriella, Troy?" Ms. Feltham more questioned than told us.

"Yea" Troy asked uninterested. It was pretty obvious he thought he had better things to do with his time than sit around listening to teachers go on and on.

"Gabriella, you are getting straight a's in this class, unlike Troy. Who is getting straight d's." Ms. Feltham said in a cold tone.

"And…" Troy asked.

"Gabriella I want you to tutor Troy" Ms. Feltham said. But it was more like you would say 'I'm going to eat pie' which so wasn't the case as it was more like freefally out of a plane. I had been feeling woozy all day, but then my body went into overdrive and the last thing I saw before I saw was Troy giving me a weird look.

CYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACECYBERSPACE

_But They Don't Know Me,_

_Do They Even Know You?_


End file.
